Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventions relate generally to the field of media. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventions relate to media privacy.
Description of Related Art
The Internet has provided platforms (e.g., Facebook, Instagram, etc.) for posting pictures and other media that are accessible by almost anyone, anywhere, which can raise a variety of privacy issues. Moreover, digital cameras are becoming more prevalent every day, and they are often included in mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, smartglasses, etc.), which can make it difficult for individuals to even be aware that their picture has been taken. Thus, for example, pictures may be taken of an individual and posted on a social media system without the individual ever have been made aware that their pictures was taken, let alone that it had been posted on the Internet.